


Pull it like that

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Kink: Hair pulling, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But there was just something about those fights that had Ryo coming back for more. Maybe it was because he felt so much better afterwards. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was because of something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull it like that

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful [](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/)**jarithka**.

Ryo and Ueda weren't exactly 'enemies' anymore - if they had ever really been that in the first place - but what they had now couldn't really be called 'friendship' either. Yamapi had said once that they really just co-existed with each other, but Ryo didn't think that was right.

They still fought. Not just spiteful words thrown half-heartedly, but full-out fights, beating each other to the floor until there was blood at the corner of their mouths and bruises on their knuckles. They would lie next to each other after neither had won, panting and bleeding and aching but feeling fantastic. The punches seemed to get rid of their stress.

Ueda's punches hurt.

But there was just something about those fights that had Ryo coming back for more. Maybe it was because he felt so much better afterwards. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was because of something else entirely.

He liked the way Ueda's eyes would concentrate on him. He liked the way his eyes burned into him, this fire in his eyes that Ryo found so attractive.

Ueda was the one to start todays fight, ringing Ryo's doorbell and standing there in the door way casually. "Hey," he said, and Ryo moved aside to allow him in.

"Hi. What's--" Ryo started, but was cut off by a punch to his stomach. "Fucker!"

Ueda was faster than he was, though, and got in two more punches before he could fight back. "Fucking-- Kamenashi-- and-- his fucking-- dancing!" he grunted, as Ryo hit him around the shoulders, Ueda coming back with a hit to his cheek.

"Again?"

"Yes!"

Ryo doubled over as Ueda aimed for his stomach again. "What happened-- this time--?"

"Stupid fucking perfectionist!" Ueda growled as Ryo sent him flying into the wall opposite with a good punch to his face. "Nice one."

"Thanks," Ryo said, before hitting him again. Ueda blocked it, coming back at him with a hit to his ribs. "Shit!"

"He kept us all back-- to-- finish our stupid-- dance right!" Ueda said, flicking the hair out of his face and grunting as Ryo hit him again, sending him to the floor.

Ryo was on top of him in seconds, pushing him into the ground, Ueda thrashing beneath him, trying to get away.

And then Ueda was grabbing for Ryo's collar, dragging him forward, and Ryo went for the only thing he could - Ueda's hair. Out of all the things he was expecting - another punch; a hit around the head; heck, even a bite - he was not prepared for the noise that came from Ueda's throat.

Ueda _moaned._ He tried to cover it up, turning his head and trying to flip Ryo off him, but Ryo heard it. Ueda's face was red. "Let me up--" he said, but Ryo wasn't moving. "Ryo-- no, seriously, I'm not joking--"

"That was hot."

Ueda paused. "...What?"

Ryo looked down at Ueda, at his ruffled hair and bruised face, and decided that yeah, maybe he did just want Ueda. That fire in his eyes was back, laced with curiousness and a kind of nervousness that Ryo just wanted to kiss away.

So he did.

Ueda kissed him back.

It was a different kind of fight, Ryo thought, battling Ueda for dominance, pressing his body to Ueda's and drinking down his moan.

Ueda was vocal. Ryo liked that.

Their kisses were messy and imperfect. Ueda's hands were running up and down his arms and shoulders, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, while Ryo's hands were cupping Ueda's face. Ryo gasped as Ueda bucked up, feeling him hard beneath him, and smirked.

"Excited?"

"Shut up, Nishikido-- you are too--" Ueda panted, reaching a hand down and cupping Ryo roughly. "See?" Ryo groaned, pressing into Ueda's touch. "Are we gonna do this properly or are you gonna chicken out?"

"Fuck you, Tatsuya," Ryo spat, swallowing Ueda's gasp with a bruising kiss. Ueda was pushing up into his body, and Ryo wound an arm around his waist, keeping him there.

"Not that the floor isn't comfortable," Ueda murmured through another kiss, "but could we move this to your bedroom?"

Ryo was pulling Ueda up before he even finished his sentence, knocking him into walls and the table in the corridor just to kiss him breathless, feeling Ueda shudder in his arms as he kissed back, tongue and teeth and the right amount of bite that had Ryo moaning.

Ueda was the one to fumble for the doorknob, pushing the door open and pulling Ryo through. He tumbled onto the bed backwards, and Ryo only had a few seconds to appreciate the sight of Ueda Tatsuya lying on his bed, hair ruffled and eyes dark, before he was dragging Ryo down on top of him, sealing their mouths together yet again.

Ueda's legs were around Ryo's waist, thrusting up and groaning at the friction. Ryo faltered a little at the unexpectedness of it all, a moan falling from his lips as Ueda did it again. "Fuck," he murmured against Ueda's mouth, and Ueda chuckled.

"I love the way you say that," he laughed, but Ryo just pressed his hips into Ueda's and cut off his moan with another kiss. "Your clothes are in the way," Ueda panted.

Ryo's shirt was flung across the room in the next second, Ueda's hands quickly covering his body, running up and down his chest and stomach and biting his lip. "Never thought you were this hot," he said, his voice a little tight. "Glad I was wrong."

"Ueda, you talk entirely too much."

Ueda's shirt followed Ryo's to the floor, and Ryo found his own hands exploring Ueda's chest, loving the sounds he drew from the other. "Pants," Ueda mumbled, gasping as Ryo bit lightly as his neck, Now, you bastard."

Ryo went for Ueda's pants, leaving him to take them off as he unzipped his own. "Ueda, I want you," he found himself saying, as Ueda's boxers fell to the floor on top of Ryo's pants.

"I know," was all Ueda said, pulling him down for a brief kiss before flipping them over. "And I want you."

Ryo grunted in surprise as his back hit the mattress, staring up at Ueda. "What're you doing?"

"Relax," Ueda practically purred, kissing Ryo's collarbone, "It'll be fine."

Ryo let his head fall back as Ueda kissed down his chest, making the best noises as he did so and causing Ryo to let out an involuntary moan. Ueda laughed against his skin. His fingers trailed down Ryo's sides, stopping at his hip bones and pressing down, and Ryo made a strangled noise in his throat as he realised what was happening.

"What're you--"

"Shh, relax baby," Ueda whispered against his thigh, pressing an innocent kiss to the skin there.

Ryo fisted his hands into the sheets as Ueda kissed the tip of his cock, blowing cool air onto it before licking up it's length. Ryo could practically feel Ueda's smirk. "Do it then."

And so Ueda did, giving one final lick before taking Ryo into his mouth, _humming_ as Ryo hit the back of his throat. Ryo gasped, his knuckles turning white with the force of trying to keep his hands on the sheets.

Ueda pulled away again, looking up at him. "You know what I want you to do," was all he said before deep-throating Ryo again. Ryo took a few seconds to figure out what Ueda was talking about, before quickly burying his hands into Ueda's hair, and moaning when he felt Ueda's hum of approval around him.

He looked down at the same time Ueda looked up, and felt a little breathless at the sheer lust in his eyes. Before he could warn Ueda - before he even realised it was happening - he was coming down Ueda's throat with a cry, panting as Ueda let him fall from his mouth. Ryo opened his eyes in time to see Ueda swallow. "Oh."

"Oh?" Ueda smirked. "Do you think you can come again for me?"

"Of course," Ryo said, sitting up and drawing Ueda closer, kissing him and tasting himself on Ueda's tongue.

"Good."

Ueda let Ryo push him down and climb over him, licking at his jaw until Ryo kissed him, drawing his tongue into his mouth and moaning. Ryo reached over him, rummaging around in his second drawer for a condom and lube. Ueda took them from him, coating Ryo's fingers and spreading his legs for him.

Ryo chuckled. "Someone's impatient--"

"Cut the crap, Ryo," Ueda spat, the potential venom of his words lessened by a drawn-out moan as Ryo pushed a finger in. "I'm ready now, I don't need--"

"Shut up, I'm trying to be all gentle and shit," Ryo panted, adding another finger. Ueda arched off the bed, biting his lip, and Ryo leant forward to suck at Ueda's neck, leaving an angry red mark behind.

When Ryo had three fingers inside him, Ueda gasped, and bucked back, groaning when Ryo's fingers went deeper. "Well at least touch me," he gasped out, and so Ryo did, groaning when Ueda clenched around his fingers. "Now--"

Ueda had the right idea, Ryo thought, pausing to take in the sight of Ueda's flushed face before putting a hand on Ueda's hip. "Turn over," he said, withdrawing his fingers.

Ueda gave him a look as he sat up, kissing Ryo briefly before turning to lie on his stomach. Ueda shuddered when Ryo rubbed circles on his back, making small noises as Ryo lifted Ueda's hips. "Please--"

Oh, he was begging. _Oh_. Ryo hummed his approval, kissing the nape of Ueda's neck, one hand fondling Ueda's balls as the other gently moved his hair out of the way.

"Ryo-- oh-- fuck me-- _now._ "

Yes.

Ryo rolled the condom onto himself, groaning a little as he coated his cock with lube. Ueda was making little noises, pointedly rocking back onto Ryo to get his attention back to him. Ryo put a steadying hand on Ueda's hip before pushing in slowly, gritting his teeth as Ueda hissed, fisting his hands into the sheets.

Ueda nodded when he wanted Ryo to move. So Ryo did, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in hard, making them both moan. Fuck, Ueda felt so good around him.

He kept thrusting in and out, loving the way that Ueda tossed his head back, mouth open, and let out a string of deep moans. "Just like that," he panted, and Ryo did as he was told. "Fuck yes."

It was when Ryo leant forward and yanked Ueda's head back by his hair that Ueda almost screamed, biting his lip to try and keep himself quiet. "You like this?" Ryo asked, but Ueda just grunted as he tightened his grip on his hair. "I bet this was the real reason you didn't want to cut your hair," he continued, loving the flush that painted Ueda's cheeks and neck. "Ugh, you look so good right now."

"Do I?" Ueda whispered, looking at Ryo from the corner of his eyes. Ryo pulled on his hair again, making him gasp and close his eyes. "Ah--"

"You do," Ryo murmured, leaning down and thrusting in faster, his own groans muffled into Ueda's shoulders as he nipped at the skin. "Fuck, _fuck,_ Tatsuya--"

"I'm here, baby," Ueda said rather sweetly. "Mm-- kiss me again."

Ryo made a choked sound as he moved, Ueda's muscles squeezing him as he hit that spot inside. He kissed him sloppily as he moaned, moving a hand under Ueda and pumping his cock as he kept thrusting.

"Come for me."

With another pull of his hair, Ueda was coming, his body shivering when the aftershocks left him breathless. Ryo grunted, pushing through the resistance, his orgasm crashing over him once again.

Ryo pulled out, untangling his fingers from Ueda's hair gingerly and throwing the condom away. Ueda rolled onto his back, panting, drawing patterns on Ryo's back with his finger. "Wow," he said, and Ryo turned to him.

"Hey," he murmured, stretching to lie next to him on his stomach. He leant up, kissing Ueda softly, and laughing against his lips. "Your hair is such a mess right now."

"I know," Ueda whispered, kissing him lightly. "Fuck, that was good."

"So, you're one for hair-pulling, are you?" Ryo chuckled, and Ueda rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Don't be embarrassed, it was hot," Ryo commented, and Ueda laughed. "It was. With your head tipped back and your face all red with sweat running down..."

"Shut up!" Ueda laughed, pushing him away. Ryo grinned.

"Don't be like that, I was just appreciating how sexy you look," he said. "You're louder than I thought you would be."

Ueda went bright red. "Oh my god, stop talking--"

"You kept calling me 'baby' and-- And you _sucked me off--_ "

Ueda hit him. "If you ever speak a word of this--"

"Which I will--"

"--I am going to throttle you. Hey!"

"You love it."

Ueda leant over, placing his hands on Ryo's cheeks and kissing him gently. "I kind of do."

 

\--the end


End file.
